


a little vacation

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Kink Meme, Nipple Play, They're both 17, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Mae thinks Celica is taking this whole adventure too seriously. They can afford to relax alittle,right? After all, it's sort of like a vaction!





	a little vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge for June, Vacation. And also a kink meme fill from the new Fire Emblem Kink meme on tumblr, for this prompt, https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/161426747265/mae-insisting-their-adventure-is-just-a-big

“Whoop!” Mae exclaims, as she saunters into the spacious room within Zofia Harbor’s inn. Considering the waters around the harbor were plagued with pirates only hours before, the inn could certainly afford to spare its rooms, not that Mae considers that. “Can you believe they gave us the best room here?”

“Hm. They were rather grateful to us, weren’t they?” Celica muses, “I get that we did them a service, freeing them from Barth, but… it was only to serve our own purpose.”

“Hey, come on! Heroes are heroes, Celica!” Mae says, stepping toward her friend, and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Our motives aren’t a big deal, and now we actually have a room to sleep in rather than a ship’s cabin. You really need to relax a bit!”

“Relax?” Celica asks, “We’re trying to save all of Zofia, Mae. I don’t think ‘relaxation’ is important right now.”

“Okay, okay, but…” Mae argues, “We can’t do anything more for Zofia tonight, right?”

Hesitantly, Celica nods. Her friend is right, of course, there’s nothing more they can do at such a late hour. Travelling in the darkness would only be needlessly dangerous, and their party should take the opportunity provided by the port town to rest before moving on.

“So! Think of this like a little vacation!” Mae says, grinning from ear to ear. “At least the rest of tonight. I mean, we’re out of the Priory, on a grand adventure… that’s close enough for me!”

For a moment, Celica hesitates. It wouldn’t be right to relax when there was so much going on in Zofia, would it? Still… they  _ had _ put a lot into fighting those pirates… perhaps a brief rest would be alright.

“Okay, Mae. But I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to relax with all that’s going on…” Celica shakes her head, “Mila’s bounty has run dry, there’s war in Zofia-”

“Whoa, whoa! That’s definitely not relaxing!” Mae interrupts. “Why don’t you take a seat? This bed sure looks comfortable! Way better than the beds at the Priory, huh?”

“Do you still think they were filled with rocks, Mae?” Celica asks, teasing, as she takes a seat on the bed, much larger than any she’s seen since times better left forgotten. Of course, it  _ is _ much more comfortable, and before she can stop herself, Celica is laying back, sinking into the soft cushion.

“What else could they have used? All we had were fish and rocks, and they didn’t smell bad enough to be fish!” Mae says, before climbing onto the bed as well. “Oh,  _ Gods _ does that feel good…”

Celica chuckles, watching her friend settle in beside her. But despite the bed’s size, Mae only moves in closer. Once she finally stops, she’s pressing against Celica’s back, and the priestess can feel the heat of Mae’s body against hers, the steady breath of her friend, the rise and fall of her chest… Celica can’t deny that it’s a pleasant feeling, if a bit strange.

“Mae… where did Genny get off to? I’m surprised she isn’t bunking with you and I…” Celica wonders, trying to distract herself from how close Mae is.

“Hm… Genny? She said she wanted her own room. Something about staying up late reading, or jotting down her ideas or something. I guess she didn’t want to keep us up!”

“Oh. So it’s just you and I, then?”

“Mhm! And I’m gonna make sure you relax, Celica!” Mae promises. “First, why don’t you get out of those robes? I mean, they can’t be comfortable to lay in!

“I… in front of you?” Celica asks, taken aback.

“Well, yeah! Look, just trust me! It’ll make relaxing a lot easier. Isn’t a bit hot in here anyway?”

Celica did have to admit, the room had certainly heated up. Especially since Mae took up her position behind her.

“Alright… you can help me if you want,” Celica says, and before the words are out of her mouth, Mae is on her knees on the bed, tugging at the bindings at the back of Celica’s top. Before long, she is down to her smallclothes, and yet the room only feels hotter. 

“Wow, Celica. You have a great body, you know that?” Mae says, before she begins working her own clothes off. “I mean,  _ amazing! _ ”

Celica feels her cheeks growing hot, and is sure she must be absolutely scarlet, flustered by Mae’s compliment. As unsure as she is of  _ why _ Mae would say it, it really lifts her spirits to hear such words. And as Mae’s clothes come off, revealing her shapely body, Celica must admit she thinks the same way of her friend.

“Yours is… amazing too, Mae,” Celica admits, having to look off to the side as the words tumble out of her mouth.

“You really think so? Woo! That’s great, Celica!” Mae exclaims, pounding her fist in the air. “This vacation is shaping up to be pretty great! But I think it’s time I  _ really _ help you relax, hm? I think so far you’re just more flustered.”

“I… well… yes, so far,” she says, as Mae settles in behind her once more. Now, with bare skin on bare skin, the warmth she feels from Mae is much more intense. “This is just all so strange to me, I’ve never shared a bed with anyone.”

“Awh, come on! It’s no big deal, Celica!” Mae says, and her hand slides around Celica, coming to rest at the base of her abdomen. Somehow, that hand makes the warmth Celica feels spreading throughout her body that much worse.

Suddenly, it dawns on Celica that she  _ knows _ that feeling. Her arousal is plain as soon as she realizes that’s what it is, and she nearly gasps at the revelation. Thinking that it is her touch that causes it, Mae begins to pull back, but Celica’s hand wraps itself over hers, pulling Mae’s hand back where it was.

“You can leave it there, Mae,” Celica says, glad that her friend is behind her, and cannot see how flustered she’s gotten. “It… feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Mae asks, grinning. “Well, if it’ll help you relax, I’d like to do a lot more. After all, this might be our only chance at a vacation.”

In response, Celica can only nod. The priestess does not trust her voice, with how hot the room has become, how near she is to moaning even at such a basic touch. But then, Mae’s hand slides down, slipping beneath Celica’s panties with ease. As the mage’s finger begins to trace around the edge of Celica’s cunt, she can hold back no longer. Celica moans, soft and quiet.

“All right! I’m doing good, aren’t I?” Mae asks, and again, Celica can only nod. “You’re really wet, Celica. You been warming up to this for a while, huh?”

“I… I’m sorry, Mae,” Celica apologizes, though she isn’t quite sure why.

“Hey, what are you apologizing for? I was trying to get you like this. It’s a great way to relax!”

“So far I just feel more tension…”

“Yeah, it’ll be like that. Until all that tension breaks, and then it’s  _ amazing!”  _ Mae promises, just as she slips a finger into Celica’s wet folds. Again, the priestess moans, losing herself in the pleasure. But, she wonders something.

“Mae, how did you… learn to do this?” Celica asks, curiosity nearly overwhelming her desire for more.

“Ha! That’s an easy one. I mean, I’m going solely off what I read, I’ve not put it into practice before. Well, only on myself, if that counts. But you should really borrow some of Genny’s books sometime,” Mae explains.

“But… I have. Mostly just her texts, though…”

“No, no, I’m talking about the romance novels. Some of them are racy, while some others are uh… well, they get kind of explicit. Good reads, though! Highly recommend them.”

As if to prove just how highly she recommends them, Mae hooks her finger within Celica, causing any response to be lost in a sudden whimper. Then, she manages to push a second finger into a friend, and Celica is trying her hardest not to fall to pieces.

“Ah! M-Mae!” she cries out, and Mae leans down, murmuring into her ear.

“Yeah, Celica? What is it?”

“This is… it feels great…” Celica stammers, trying her best to hold back, But Mae leans down a bit further, and her teeth close on the tip of Celica’s ear, gently nipping at her. All the while, her efforts between Celica’s legs continue, driving her closer and closer to her limit. As she works her other hand to Celica’s breast, slipping beneath her bra and teasing at her nipple, the priestess is barely holding on. 

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” Mae asks, slowing her motions to a crawl. 

“Y-yes! Please, don’t slow down!” Celica exclaims, the sudden change in pace almost  _ painful _ with how close she’s gotten. Not needing any more encouragement, Mae hooks her fingers within Celica, and picks up her pace once more. 

“Getting a bit needy, huh?” Mae teases. “Don’t worry, we’ve got all night for this. It’s our little vacation, after all.”

And with that, Celica is finally pushed past her limit. She cries out as she comes, her body trembling and her cunt tightening around Mae’s fingers. Mae is quick to raise her other hand, clapping it over Celica’s mouth, and muffling her cries.

“Hey, hey, you’ve gotta watch that, Celica! Can’t go disturbing our neighbors, hm?”

Even without Mae’s hand, Celica is in no state to respond, still riding out the rush of her climax. Once she finally comes down, she is panting, and glances back at her friend.

“I… well, I do feel a bit more relaxed…” Celica admits, a shy smile coming to her lips.

“Only a bit? Well, looks like I’m going to be busy tonight, huh?” Mae teases, before pushing her lips to Celica’s. The kiss is passionate, and lengthy, and when Mae finally pulls back, she adds; “Plus, I’ve gotta teach you some things, too. You’re not the only one relaxing tonight!”


End file.
